<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You make me whole by HaleyBuckley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371642">You make me whole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley'>HaleyBuckley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, and Christopher is the cutes, so much love and fluff and love and fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little buddie+autumn+fluff. Requested for my follower celebration on Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley and Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You make me whole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daddy look, there’s a hedgehog under the leaves. I think it’s stuck in a wire.”</p>
<p>Christopher and Buck are looking over to where Eddie is sitting on a park bench, hot coffee in his hand. His son kneels down on the ground to get the leaves of the little animal. Buck waves at him, gesturing to stay there and that he’s got it.</p>
<p>Eddie watches Buck get down next to his son, helping to get the leaves away so they can see the hedgehog properly. From what Eddie can see it’s stuck in a bit of wire from a fence. Buck skilly fully disentangles the wire from the animal and shows it to Chris. The boy smiles and his are wide and happy. </p>
<p>From the distance, Eddie can hear Buck talk about the little animal, where it lives, and what it eats and he smiles excitedly. Buck is always full of information and once he starts, he can’t stop. Eddie admires him for that. He always knew Buck’s brain is beautiful and he’s smart. Chris listens to him every second and to every word, wanting to know everything. It’s quite a cute picture with the boys sitting in the grass.</p>
<p>It’s early autumn and the sun shines golden through the leaves of the trees. It’s not cold but a bit chilly and Eddie is happy to take another sip from his coffee.</p>
<p>The boys let the little animal off and Christopher runs over to one of the swings. Buck helps him hop on it and pushes him a bit. His son laughs and it’s seriously the most beautiful thing in the world. </p>
<p>Christopher laughs a lot more since Buck has moved in with them. It’s all still very new for them. The being boyfriends thing. They also finally told the team about their relationship only to find out that everyone already knew in some way. Telling Christopher wasn’t easy for Eddie but the little boy happily welcomed “his” Buck into the family. </p>
<p>Eddie feels happy, like really happy. Since Shannon, there was this dark hole in his heart. Now Buck is everywhere, in his heart, mind, and body.</p>
<p>Buck sitting down next to him startles him from his thoughts. The other man grabs his coffee and takes a little sip. Eddie pouts and bumps his shoulder against him.</p>
<p>“Hey, get your own.”</p>
<p>Buck chuckles and gives the coffee back to Eddie.</p>
<p>“Ah, you’d share anything with me, wouldn’t you?”</p>
<p>Eddie blushes.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah I would.”</p>
<p>Eddie puts his coffee to the side and watches Chris on the swing. He waves at him and he and Buck wave back. The two men sit together in silence for a bit and it’s nice. The sun is warm on his face and he wants to sit here forever.</p>
<p>Suddenly there’s a hand covering his, disentangling his fingers. Buck’s hand fits perfectly into Eddies. The other man softly strokes over his knuckles with his thumb.</p>
<p>“You ok Eddie? You look a bit spooked.”</p>
<p>Eddie squeezes his boyfriend’s hand tight and Buck squeezes back.</p>
<p>“I’m happy. I’m happy I have this. Christopher. You. I don’t know how I deserve this but I am happy.”</p>
<p>Buck turns his shoulders so he looks Eddie straight in the face. He runs his finger along Eddie’s jawline, resting it there for a bit.</p>
<p>“You, Eddie Diaz, deserve everything. All the love and happiness.”</p>
<p>Buck lets his hand wander to his neck and gently pulls his face towards him. No matter how many times Buck kisses him, it always overwhelms Eddie. Buck’s lips are warm and soft. He smells like sunshine and vanilla. </p>
<p>It’s always like Buck is giving all his love, energy, and happiness to him and Eddie drowns in it. It feeds his souls and Eddie thinks he couldn’t survive without Buck, ever again.</p>
<p>They break their kiss but Buck keeps his face close to him.</p>
<p>“I love you, Eddie.”</p>
<p>Eddie strokes gently at Buck’s birthmark, which makes the other man smile.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Buck. I love you so much.”</p>
<p>Both men turn around and rest their backs against the backrest. Eddie still holds at Buck’s hand. </p>
<p>He’ll never let go. </p>
<p>And if sitting on this park bench with Buck on his side and Chris smiling happily at them, is the last thing he could do in his life, he’d happily do it forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>